Following Love
by Angel Scones
Summary: Would you follow love or a dream? That's the choice Santana has to make. One-shot


**I don't own glee If I did finchel would not exIst. I used to love faberry but now I can really see pezberry happening. This has to be the longest one-shot I ever wrote. Its kind of off my story Honesty but I wont call It a sequel.**

* * *

Santana had just opened her locker for what she thought would be the last time. All the seniors were sent to clean out the lockers for the new students coming in next year. She wanted to get it over as quick as possible because Rachel was at her house waiting for her they had an evening planned out of just lounging on the couch watching their favorite movies and being all cuddly. Opening her locker Santana found all the photos that her and Rachel have taken over the past few months. Sighing sadly Santana wanted nothing more then to go to New York with Rachel, sadly however Santana didn't get into NYU she did get a full scholarship to Kentucky so for now that's where she was headed to make her family happy even if it didn't make her happy.

"Mija, can we talk." Santana looked up surprised to see her mother standing there. She leaned over and wrapped the older Lopez in a tight hug.

"Sure mami, but can we hurry I am meeting Rachel when I am done here. I want to be able to spend as much time as I can with her before we have to go our separate ways." Santana sighed again.

"I know mija, I wanted to ask you something important, okay." Maribel said waiting for her daughter to look at her. "Mija, I overheard you and Rachel talking last night. I know you love her very much. Be honest with me. Is going to Kentucky what you really want? Or are you only going there to make me and your father happy?"

"Honestly mami, I rather go to New York with Rachel I know I didn't get into school there but i can take a year off get a job, save some money." Santana said faster then she wanted to. Maribel nodded her head.

"Okay, mija if going to New York will make you happy then you should go to New York. I know what it's like to be young and in love. Just promise me that you will go to school that's all i can ask." Maribel smiled

"I promise, I promise i will go to school i won't give up on my dreams. What about papi he wants me to go to Kentucky?"

"Don't worry about your father i will handle him. I have something for you well i have two things for but first this is from me and surprisingly your grandmother," The older Lopez handed Santana a bank statement with her name on it with more money then she's seen in a long time.

"Mami, I can't this. This has to be your entire life savings." Santana said trying to hand it back to her mother.

"No, mija its yours that money has been saved since the day i found out i was going to have you. It's your money to do what you want with. So go to New York put this money away get a job and be happy with Rachel. Just remember i want grandchildren someday understand." Santana reached forward pulling her mother into another massive hug. "Here mija this is yours to. I saw Rachel a little while ago she asked me to give this to you . I'll see you at dinner mija."

"Thanks Mami." Santana called after her mother looking down at the envelope in her hand she smiled at the gold stay sticker. Remembering another letter not to long ago that she had placed into the diva's locker she opened it and started to read.

_My Dearest Cheerio,_

_Hey Beautiful, I just wanted to do something simple to say I love you and to put that smile I love so much back on your face. I want everyone to know how much you mean to me. Ever since you have entered my life, I've been flying high on Cloud nine and I have not come down yet. You have kept your many promises including protecting me from harm. Your the best thing that has ever happened to me. _

_Right now it's the end of the day and I was thinking about you, as usual. Waiting for your nightly call because you are always the last person i speak to at night and the first person i talk to in the mornings. I want you to know how much I sincerely love the countless hours we spend talking. It means so much to me. It truly seems like I've known you forever and I honestly can't imagine life without you now._

_There will be no looking back, no second thoughts and no regrets. I love you and only you ... and that love will only grow stronger with our years to come. Sometimes life hits you with unexpected things that take you totally by surprise. All I can say is you're the best surprise life has given me and your capacity for love, caring, and understanding never ceases to amaze me. I've truly been blessed by finding you and I'll never let you go._

_I will tell you this every day, but you are the most beautiful person I know, inside and out and I see that more clearly with each passing day. I love everything about you, about us. You do something to me that no other has, you have made me so happy, and the happiest I've ever been. You give me the most amazing feelings inside, the feeling of being in love with you._

_I still don't know what I did to be so lucky to have you in my life, my dream come true... I am so thankful though. In this short time that we've been together, we have grown so much and I can't wait to see what the future holds for us. I love you, with all my heart and soul, always and forever!_

_It takes a strong person to accomplish everything that you have in your life, I am proud of you that you stick to your goals, you have improved your life so much from what it was before and I am so happy that you respect my beliefs as I respect yours. You say that you are going to make me a happy woman ... well; you have already done that, just by being you and showing me love and being so open with your feelings. You are what I dreamed of when I was a little girl, someone with integrity, honesty, love, affection, beautiful, and with such a charming personality. I never thought I would find you, but here you are._

_I was on my way to bed and wanted to write you this little note. Thank you so much for having so much faith in me and in us as a couple. Thank you for finally taking the chance for giving me a chance. It took a lot of courage. Thank you for making me a better person, and for giving your heart to me and opening up so much. You are wonderful ... to me, to my friends, to my family. You make me really happy._

_I love you so much, and can't wait to give you my heart and soul. I don't care about anything else in the world because I am in love with you I am the luckiest girl in the world to be called your girlfriend, I'm truly honored. Thank you._

_I was thinking about you, as usual. I want you to know how much I sincerely love the times we've spent talking. It means so much to me. It truly seems like I've known you forever and I honestly can't imagine life without you now. There will be no looking back, no second thoughts and no regrets. I want you and need only you ... and that love will only grow stronger. Do not be scared my love. Sometimes life hits you with unexpected things that take you totally by surprise. All I can say is you're the best surprise life has given me and your capacity for love, caring, and understanding never ceases to amaze me. I've truly been blessed by finding you and I'll never let you go we might be far away from each for awhile. You know I rather be with you, you wont let me you insisted i make my dreams come true so i am but know i am with a heavy heart. I will miss you everyday we are apart. _

_We can always write and call each other all the time. We have Skype and whenever we really need each other we can always hop on a train or plane. I will wait for you i promise. I want no other but you Santana. Your is for me I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So why don't you finish whatever your doing and come see me. I'm at home waiting for you._

_Love always,_

_Your Estrella_

Walking into her girlfriends house a little while later Santana spied her sitting on the couch watching her favorite show though she wouldn't admit being a teenager and watching sponge bob would not make the brunette and more popular. Smiling Santana leaned over the back of the couch and kissed Rachel on the top of her head, before walking around the couch and sitting next to her.

Pulling Rachel into her lap she mumbled something Rachel didn't quite make out.

"Santana what did you say I couldn't hear you." Rachel said looking the taller brunette in the eye.

"I'm going to New York with you" Santana smiled. "I am taking a year off with my parents permission and i am coming to New York. I can get a job and we will be together and i will apply to NYU next year."

"Are you sure? Santana your really coming." Rachel asked straddling her girlfriends lap so she could look her in the eye.

"I'm positive babe, plus we can get an apartment together. Sure things might be tough for awhile but as long as i have you we will be okay." Santana smiled kissing her girlfriend.

"I love you, Santana." Rachel smiled laid her head on Santana's shoulder. "You should know though Dad and Daddy bought us an apartment in New York a few weeks ago. We just need to get a roommate and we will be fine."

"I love you My Estrella with all my heart i love you." Santana smiled wrapping her girlfriend into a tight hug thinking about the ring she had in her back pocket.

* * *

**As always feel free to revIew good or bad I can take It (I promise)**


End file.
